1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with one or more exemplary embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device.
2. Description of the Related Art
A semiconductor memory device refers to a storage device that is implemented with a semiconductor such as silicon (Si), germanium (Ge), gallium arsenide (GaAs), indium phosphide (InP), etc. Semiconductor memory devices are largely divided into volatile memory devices and non-volatile memory devices.
A volatile memory device loses data stored therein when power is interrupted. Volatile memory devices include a static random access memory (RAM) (SRAM), a dynamic RAM (DRAM), a synchronous DRAM (SDRAM), etc.
A non-volatile memory device retains data stored therein even when power is interrupted. Non-volatile memory devices include a read only memory (ROM), a programmable ROM (PROM), an electrically programmable ROM (EPROM), an electrically erasable and programmable ROM (EEPROM), a flash memory device, a resistive memory device (e.g., a phase-change RAM (PRAM), a ferroelectric RAM (FRAM), a resistive RAM (RRAM)), etc.